


Never Alone (or the Dorothea/Marianne Support That We Deserve)

by Cena



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A support, Crimson Flower Spoilers, Dorianne, DoroMari, Dorothea Thinks The World of Marianne, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Marianne Admires Dorothea, Missing Support, Rare Pairings, References to Depression, background CasparLindhardt, background Edeleth, background cocohapi, background hubernie, compliments, creating a support where there is none, gotta make my own food up in here, two sad girls try their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cena/pseuds/Cena
Summary: Dorothea Arnault and Marianne von Edmund; two very different souls, one blooming bond. (Read also: I'm doing that thing where I ship my favorites.) Presented in several parts, depicting the steps from C-Support to A-Support for two characters that had little-to-no canon interaction. Eventual post-timeskip spoilers, read at your own risk at that point. (Assume Crimson Flower is the path the story takes.)
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault/Marianne von Edmund, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149





	1. C

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the kind of guy who will see two people I adore and ship them together for no other reason than "I like you both and want you to be happy together". But in this case, I think IntSys missed out on a great opportunity for a beautiful story that can be told between the two. Maybe they just thought it was too much to give Dorothea ANOTHER A Support. Anyway, a man's gotta eat, so I will provide this meal for myself (and you, if you're interested). Enjoy.

“Ah-“

Oh, great. Pain. Actual, physical pain, on top of the slight emotional pain. This night was _not_ being kind to Dorothea.

She was coming back from a date, one of many she’d had over the course of the last few months. Dorothea Arnault had a particular goal when she enrolled in the Officers Academy; flirt her way into the heart of a noble and have them support her when the time came. It just so happened that a fair amount of the nobles at the Academy were stuck-up, ego-centric, spoiled brats. The noble that she’d had dinner with today was one such example. Things had started off well enough, with many a topic and batted eyelash, but eventually…

Well, there was nothing for it. Another day, another date. Dorothea had politely, if a little bitterly, excused herself. An early night, perhaps. There _was_ some extra reading she could do for the Professor’s class. Shame the Professor didn’t have eyes for her, because Dorothea wouldn’t mind kissing that stoic face, if only to see if she was as talented at that as she was at combat tactics-

And there was the pain. Perhaps lost in thoughts of fingers running through blueberry hair, Dorothea’s foot stepped at the _worst_ angle. A sharp pain pulsed from her ankle.

“Damn it…well done, Dorothea, you managed to draw pain from pleasurable thoughts…”

It wasn’t that bad. She wasn’t that far away from her dorm, and it wasn’t like there was anyone around to witness her hobbling. She’d reach out to Manuella in the morning for help if it got worse.

Dorothea took another step. It got worse.

Her foot was in agony. The yelp she let out would probably scare poor Bernie.

“…suck it up, Thea. You can make it back and have a nice lie-down. You’ve had way worse.” Dorothea had always been her own worst critic. At least in private. In public, she needed to be the picture of perfect. She _was_ former Mittelfrank, after all, and they took no one but the best.

Unfortunately, The Best was currently hobbling on one foot on her way back to the dorms. _It’s okay, Thea, one set of stairs isn’t going to kill you…_

* * *

Peace and quiet, at last. Marianne didn’t like walking around the Monastery all that much as it was, but with the lively student body, merchants, and various priests and monks, it was all way too much. Far too high a chance someone would come in contact with her and ruin their own day. She didn’t care for those odds.

Dorte was an exception, being a horse. She took very good care of him, and in turn, he was always kind and gentle with her. Today, he’d even eaten from her hand! She was always worried that her curse would also extend to animals, but they seemed perfectly fine so far. It almost made her want to talk to others besides Hilda, _especially_ her new classmates.

The Black Eagles were all so… _varied_. She liked most of them from afar, but held them at a distance. They didn’t need her in their lives. She’d only accepted the Professor’s invitation recently, and even then, only because the Professor claimed she’d seen potential in Marianne, and she’d seemed not to care about the possibility of being cursed by Marianne’s presence. But then, she was an incredibly hard person to read as a whole, most of the time. How she could maintain a neutral face when dealing with such big personalities as Caspar or Ferdinand, Marianne never knew. The Professor had even managed to endure Dorothea’s flirtatious attitude.

Dorothea…now, there was a personality that was almost infectious. Despite her being a Commoner, no one treated her as such in their class. Marianne like to think this was partly because the Black Eagles were kind in their nature (and they were, up to and including Lady Edelgard herself…maybe not Hubert, though he wasn’t _mean_ or anything, just cold). She knew, however, that it was mostly because Dorothea carried herself with such confidence and poise that it was impossible _not_ to respect her. She was not arrogant, either, but kind and appreciative of everyone. Except perhaps Ferdinand, but he was quite, er, _charismatic_ in his own way, so Marianne chalked that up to a clash of personalities.

Marianne was lost in thought about her classmates when she first heard the sobbing. By the time the noise returned her attention to her surroundings, she’d realized she was just past the fishing pond. This late, there should be nearly no one walking around here, except perhaps the odd late diner.

 _It’s probably best not to get involved._ Marianne’s default response. Don’t get involved or you’ll make it worse.

“Stupid, stupid Dorothea…”

Marianne recognized the voice and the self-deprecation. What was Dorothea doing out here, crying…?

_…no, you’ll only make it worse for her. Just pray to the Goddess that she gets better and keep walking._

She was so close to the stairwell entrance. Another thirty seconds of walking. Dorothea wouldn’t want to be bothered.

…and now Dorothea was crying. It was melancholic, something Marianne was very familiar with.

* * *

“Dorothea…? Are you okay…?”

That soft, quiet, almost scared sort of voice…it could only be…

“M-Mari? H-hi…I’m surprised to see you out s-so late…” Dorothea did her best to discreetly wipe her eyes. It wasn’t working. “What brings you to my neck of the woods?”

“I heard sobbing. Is everything okay…?”

Dorothea was leaning against the wall. One foot was firmly planted on the ground, with the other gingerly held in the air. Her stocking was in the way, but Marianne knew a sprain when she saw one. “Your ankle…are you hurt?”

Dorothea chuckled bitterly. “Oh, yeah…I managed to roll it coming off the stairs. Not exactly the picture of the graceful Mittelfrank Diva, is it…?”

Marianne didn’t immediately react, too focused on the ankle itself. “I can heal it a bit to make it bearable for now. Is that okay…?”

“Y-yes, that would be lovely! You’re so sweet, Mari, thank you.”

Marianne made a silent prayer to the Goddess, and felt the energy flow from her hand into Dorothea’s ankle. A sigh of relief from Dorothea confirmed that she was feeling better.

“That’s the stuff…I’ll never stop being amazed at how amazing healers can be.”

Dorothea tested her ankle, putting a small amount of weight on it. It wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been a moment ago, but there were still shots of searing pain when she put too much pressure on.

“Ooh, that’s still ginger…I’m pretty sure that’ll help me get through the night, though. Thank you so much, Mari!”

“You’ll want to get that looked at by Professor Manuela tomorrow,” said Marianne as she stood up. “Well, I’m glad you’re feeling better. I’m going to be on my way now-“

“Can you do me one teensy little favor before you go? I was hoping you could accompany me over to my dorm, at leas to get to door, just in case I screw anything _else_ up.” Dorothea’s mood was brighter, but still there was that self-deprecation.

“…okay…I suppose I could do that…” It was against Marianne’s better judgement. Dorothea didn’t know better; if she did, she’d want Marianne gone. In fact, the healing she’d done was likely cursed…but there was something in Dorothea’s gaze, an almost tender gratitude, that overrode Marianne’s better judgment. Damn those emerald green eyes.

“Thank you, Mari! I’m not sure what I’d do without you~”

* * *

With her ankle healed up partially, Dorothea was able to hobble up the steps with Marianne’s hand to help her. From there, it was a short walk.

“How can I ever repay you, Mari?” said Dorothea as they approached the door. “How about some tea sometime soon? I’d love to just have a moment to talk to you and-“

“Oh, no, thank you.” Marianne tried her best not to sound stand-offish. “Really, it was no trouble at all. You don’t have to go out of your way for me.”

“But you did for me…really, Mari, you do so much for so many, I can’t _not_ want to thank you for it~”

There was that natural charm and kindness. Marianne envied it, and knew it was unfounded, whatever Dorothea believed.

“I…appreciate it, Dorothea, but…”

The hug came from nowhere. Marianne didn’t register that she was being hugged until she felt the warmth envelop her. It was…nice? “Really, Mari, I can’t thank you enough. Let me buy you dinner sometime, or tea and cakes? Nothing but the best for the best healer I’ve ever met-

“Dorothea, please let me go…”

After a moment, Dorothea obliged. “Oh, I’m sorry! I think I might have overstepped a boundary there. That’s my bad, Mari. I shouldn’t be so brusque with you, especially after what you’ve done for me-“

“Really, Dorothea, it’s fine,” said Marianne. She avoided Dorothea’s gaze. “I was just doing a favor for a classmate. It’s nothing special…and thank you for your offers, but I don’t think you’d want me around for any of those activities…”

Dorothea wasn’t sure how to take that. “…why wouldn’t I want you around? A kind and gentle soul, with talents like yours…how could a girl ever get enough-“

“Please…Dorothea, I’m not all that special…and I’d be more of a burden to you…” It was too much. Dorothea had no idea. It was best to just end the conversation there and stop things from escalating. “I’m sorry. I’m glad you’re feeling better. Please get some rest and speak to Professor Manuela in the morning. Good night, Dorothea.”

Marianne turned to leave, taking care not to look back.

“Mari, wait-“

She was down the stairs.

Dorothea muttered sadly to herself as she watched Marianne enter the stairwell to the second floor dorms.

“…what was _that_ all about…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea and Marianne have  
> attained support level C.


	2. C+

Dorte snorted as Marianne approached.

“Oh, there, there, Dorte…” She brushed his cheek gently. Marianne hadn’t been around the last day or so because of her schoolwork. There was so much happening at the Officers Academy, and Garreg Mach as a whole, that it was truly becoming overwhelming. It had even cut into her prayer time…

Still, it had been quite interesting. The Professor was so knowledgeable about tactics and the role each person presented on the battlefield, and she was not afraid to tell you exactly what you needed to know. At times, it came off as blunt, but Marianne knew that it came from a place of kindness, of wanting her students to grow.

Marianne smiled to herself. She liked being in Professor Byleth’s class. She was even growing accustomed to the Black Eagles. Bernadetta had helped Marianne with a complicated idea, and they had shared a laugh, which was something, considering they were both the recluses of the house. Ferdinand had loudly proclaimed that he was the champion of some imagined rivalry between himself and Edelgard, only for Dorothea to put him down with her trademark sass.

She always knew what to say, that Dorothea…Marianne supposed that her time as a diva with the Mittelfrank Opera Company had trained her well with dealing with more garish nobles. A wit that sharp, combined with that sweet a voice, and that enchanting a beauty…no wonder she always had dates…Marianne was jealous…

_…wait, of which one…?_

Dorte snorted, clearly not a fan of her unfocused strokes. “O-oh. Sorry, Dorte. I got distracted.”

_Distracted…? Was that what it was…?_

“Mari…?”

The Goddess truly worked in mysterious ways. In walked Dorothea, panting a bit, clearly having run here from the Academy.

“There you are! Hey, you kind of ran off today! You forgot this. It looked really important.” Dorothea handed Marianne a fountain pen bearing the colors of House Edmund. It was a gift from her adoptive father upon her enrollment to the Officer’s Academy.

“O-oh, dear…” Marianne took the pen and Dorothea’s hand. “Thank you so much, Dorothea. This is quite precious to me.”

“Pleasure to be of service~” replied Dorothea in her charming way. “Caspar almost ran off with it to the mess hall thinking you’d be there, but I talked him down.”

Marianne giggled. Caspar was always running somewhere, but the fact that he was running to help her in this case made her feel happy. “Well, tell him that I appreciate his effort when next you see him. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”   
  
“Oh, this is Dorte, right?” Dorothea approached the horse, taking care to keep some distance between the two of them. Dorte recoiled initially, but…

“Oh, yes. This is Dorte. He’s a little skittish, but once he gets to know you, he’ll love you.” She turned to face him and stroked him on the cheek. “It’s okay, Dorte. Dorothea is kind and lovely, she’ll be a good friend to you.”

Unseen by Marianne, Dorothea blushed slightly. She almost didn’t notice the tension in Dorte’s body loosen as he calmed. “Thank you, Mari…” was all she could manage before she started stroking the horse’s mane.

“You’re very welcome.” Marianne continued stroking the cheek and keeping Dorte focused until he was completely at ease. It wasn’t often that Dorte would take to new people like this, something Marianne knew was a good sign. “Oh! I never asked. How’s your ankle, Dorothea?”

“Hmm?” Petting horses was quite distracting. “Oh, that? Yeah, It’s a lot better. After you healed it up, I talked to Manuela and got it fully fixed up in a moment. Had to drag her out of bed for it, and she complained about a hangover and a bad date all through it, though…but that’s just between us girls, all right?” She winked at Marianne.

“Oh, of course,” said Marianne, as she fumbled with her mane brush. What was wrong with her…?

Dorothea laughed. “It’s fine, Mari, I was only kidding. Everyone knows Professor Manuela’s a little on the _eager_ side, but not so much on the _good at dating_ side.” She laughed; it was a strange one, too bitter to be sincere. “Maybe it’s a curse for Mittelfrank divas.”

This struck Marianne. “What do you mean…? Surely you must have a lot of luck with all the boys….?”

“Oh, if only…” Another bitter laugh from Dorothea. “Sorry. I haven’t really felt up to dating since that night…the same night, the one when you healed me? I was coming back from a date. It…hadn’t ended so well.”

“That’s unfortunate…” Marianne didn’t know what compelled her to ask for more information. She didn’t know what compelled her to even continue this discussion; usually, by now, she’d find an excuse to leave, so as to not subject the other person to her presence….but Dorothea was different. There was a welcoming aura about her, a wave of comfort in speaking to this down-to-earth woman…

“Well, his loss, really.” The confidence was growing in Dorothea’s voice. “If you asked him, I was a little too ‘assertive’ in the way I spoke. He was one of those types who was looking for good ‘wife material’. You know, ‘subservient’ and all of that.”

“Yes, there are those out there who don’t see a wife as anything more than a glorified servant…” Marianne almost blushed at her own words. Well, it was true, wasn’t it? Her adoptive father was on his own quest to wed her off to a rich noble, and she’d seen her fair share of suitors with this mindset.

“So, all in all, not the best night for me…” Dorothea’s smile told a story. She was saddened by that date, clearly, and the feeling had not left her just yet. Marianne was surprised; Dorothea was the life and soul of the Black Eagles in their classroom, as passionate and positive as they came, so she hid her sadness well…perhaps another lesson from her time among nobles with the Mittelfrank Opera Company.

“Well, it’s as you say…” Marianne said, not daring to look at Dorothea as she brushed Dorte. “It’s his loss. I don’t understand how someone could see you and not smile.”

“Mari…?”

 _It’s true_ , Marianne thought to herself, silently rebelling against every instinct to shut up and walk away. “You shine so bright…everyone around you is illuminated by your friendship and positivity. At least…that’s what I think…”

A moment of silence passed as Marianne finished brushing Dorte’s mane. _Hmm. A few knots. Might need to go over them again._

Dorothea finally turned to face Marianne, tinges of deeper red painting her already rosy cheeks. “Wow…that’s…do you really think that, Mari…?”

Marianne glanced sideways at Dorothea. She smiled very slightly. “I do. You’re a good friend to everyone you meet, Dorothea.”

The smile on Dorothea’s face was as gorgeous as any Marianne had ever seen. “Thank you, Mari…that means a lot. You’re such a sweetheart.”

There were the compliments again. “Oh, it’s…it’s nothing-“

“It most certainly is not!” There was the confident diva again. “If you really do think that, Mari, then I guess that means that we’re friends~”

 _Friends_ …Marianne didn’t have many she could honestly call her friends. Certainly Hilda, and maybe Claude…the Professor was always kind and friendly to her, and had gone out of her way to recruite Marianne into her class, so there _must_ be something there…perhaps, even, her classmantes…? Perhaps, even more so, Dorothea Arnault-

Dorte’s sneeze cut the silence like a fine knife through a loaf of bread. Marianne stood in silence for a little longer…and then the giggle started. Dorothea couldn’t help but giggle, it had been _so_ adorable…

Marianne laughed, as well. Softly at first, but as Dorothea laughed, her giggles grew, too, all tension and thoughts of seclusion forgotten, even if it was for just a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea and Marianne have  
> attained support level C+.


	3. B

Another bright and sunny day at Garreg Mach…Dorothea loved these days, especially when they coincided with a day off. While other members of the Black Eagles would lounge about, or take to the training room, Dorothea couldn’t help but gravitate outside to find something to do. Smell the flowers, chat with fellow students, maybe even sip tea under the veranda…actually, that sounded lovely! But tea time should be enjoyed with friends! Now, who would she bring along for the fun…

Ah, yes, perfect. It was about time that Dorothea plucked up the courage to ask again.

There she was, sitting in solitude, reading a book…in a way, Dorothea understood Marianne’s constant self-sought isolation…at least, she’d like to think she did. Marianne was reserved, never one to speak out unless spoken to, except to those she trusted most. It must be the product of some kind of traumatic event in her life. Dorothea didn’t want to push herself on to Marianne. She also didn’t want to ignore a friend in need.

“Hi, Mari!” A jovial greeting! Or…maybe she was piling it on?

“Oh, hello, Dorothea,” responded Marianne. There was a slight smile on her face as she looked at Dorothea. “How are you today?”

“Absolutely thrilled. I have the perfect plan for today. I had some lovely Lavender Blend tea that I picked up for a _song_ at the market, and I thought I could share it with this lovely blue-haired girl I know…~”

The slight smile grew slightly wider. “Really? Lavender blend happens to be my favorite tea…”

Dorothea grinned. “That’s wonderful! So, is that a yes~?” She hadn’t _meant_ to turn on the charm and make it sound flirtatious, but she couldn’t help herself sometimes. “I would love to enjoy this day by your side.”

There it was. The hesitation in her eyes. Marianne wasn’t exactly an open book, but Dorothea was an expert at reading emotion, a skill she’d picked up while observing her audiences at her various shows. There was no use but to hope that the hesitation would be overcome…  
  
“You know, that sounds like-“

But what it sounded like, Dorothea never knew. It just so happened that an _overly_ dramatic clearing of the throat could interrupt anyone. And she knew that voice behind the throat noise. She looked behind her, and there he was. What’s-his-name the noble and his entourage. _Perfect. More of this nonsense._

“Dorothea Arnault! As I live and breathe…” Oh, what did Dorothea ever _see_ in this idiot. “Fancy finding you out here on such a lovely day~”

Time for a bit of charm. “Oh, hello there~ How are you gentlemen doing today? Hopefully you’ve been keeping well?”

“Oh, quite,” the noble replied. “We were just on our way to the mess hall for a little bite. I was wondering if you’d do us the honor of gracing us with your presence? I’d love to pick your brain once again, and I know that we didn’t exactly have the _best_ time last we spoke, so another go with the boys might be welcome!”

Dorothea turned her head to Marianne, to give her a “can you _believe_ this guy” sort of look. What she found was poor Marianne looking incredibly uncomfortable. _Great, now poor Mari’s going to be dragged into this. Nice going, Dorothea._ There was a way out for her, but it involved a slight sacrifice on Dorothea’s part…

“Well, that’s a lovely invitation,” she said, in her sweetest placating tone. “I think that would be…excellent.”

“Splendid!” The noble bought it. “Now, we can meet you there. We had another stop or two before we get there, so, go on ahead and keep discussing whatever it is you were discussing with the sad girl.”

_Okay,_ that _changes things._ Dorothea side eyed Marianne. The poor girl was avoiding everyone’s gaze. She was obviously in some distress now. “Sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Oh, I said you can finish tittering with what’s-her-face, the sad one, and then come hang with us. You know, _normal people_.”

The next second or so was a blur. Dorothea remembered saying something, probably witty, _definitely_ sassy, and the next moment…there was a yelling noble on the ground. He was clutching his cheek, like something had struck him. It was then that she noticed that her right hand was throbbing. And then the yells came into focus.

“…CAN’T BELIEVE- HOW _DARE_ YOU STRIKE ME!!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM, YOU PATHETIC WENCH-“

Dorothea’s only instinct was to run. And then she remembered Marianne. She turned to face Mari. “Let’s get out of here.”

Marianne had her hand to her mouth in shock, but she was no longer in a state of paralyzed anxiety. She was worried. “R-right. Let’s go.”

And so they ran off, with the shouts of the idiot’s friends following them, but eventually, they faded. They ran further still.

* * *

Though it was still about mid-day, the shade that the cathedral provided was still plentiful, especially on the west side. Marianne was thankful for this as she nursed a stitch from running that long a distance.

“…I take it…that was…the noble?” Marianne said through gasps for air.

“No points for such an easy answer,” said Dorothea. She was less out of breath than Marianne was. The lungs on her… “I’m so sorry you had to deal with that, Marianne. That was _my_ problem to deal with, and I had to get you involved…”

“It’s not your fault, Dorothea…”

Of course it wasn’t. How could it be hers? Sure, the nobles were talking to her, but if Marianne hadn’t been there, if she hadn’t existed in that space… “I’m sorry to have caused you so much trouble…I think it’s best if we don’t have that tea time…”

“You’re no trouble at all, Mari!” Dorothea was frustrated. “Those idiots were just after me. They thought that by bringing you down, they could prop me up-“

“So it’s my fault,” insisted Marianne. Because it was. The facts were there.

Dorothea made a weird noise, somewhere between a disbelieving scoff and a frustrated grunt. “Can I ask you something? Why is it that any time anything bad happens to you, you’re always quick to take the blame? You _weren’t_ at fault, Mari! Those jerks were! I can’t stand the idea of you being so down on yourself! Please, help me understand…”

It wasn’t mean, it was a question born from frustration. Dorothea didn’t understand…but maybe if she knew…

“Dorothea…everything that I touch, anything that I get close to…any _one_ I get close to…they’re doomed to suffer a terrible fate. It’s my Crest…it’s cursed. So _I’m_ cursed.”

A moment passed, with only slightly shallow breaths to break the silence.

“…oh, Marianne…I’m so sorry, I had no idea.”

_She’s feeling sorry for me…_

“It’s…not your fault, please don’t feel sorry…” Marianne’s eyes started to well up a bit. “That’s why I don’t let anyone get too close…why I don’t accept offers of tea or lunch…even my touch could pass along misfortune…”

Dorothea sighed. “That would _certainly_ go a long way to explain why you’ve avoided my invitations…honestly, I was starting to think _I_ was the problem, being _too_ friendly…” Was that a twinge of relief? Was Marianne’s opinion of her so important that she would risk being cursed to gain approval?

“N-no, Dorothea…it’s not you. It can’t be you. You’re an absolute joy to everyone…” Marianne couldn’t look at those green eyes. “I just don’t want my misfortune to spread to you, as well…and it looks like it already has…”

Another pause. And then…Dorothea approached Marianne. “I don’t really know much about Crests, Mari, but I know a fair amount about people…and some people are worth standing by, even through misfortune. Wherever it may come…you’re worth it. I just…wish you’d see that…”

Marianne really liked Dorothea’s hugs. Yes, she hadn’t asked, and yes, Marianne was cursed, so it was foolish to try…but Dorothea was warm, welcoming, truly kind and decent. It was wonderful. She imagined that she could get lost in this embrace for a while…

“…please stop, Dorothea.”

After all, more misfortune would find Dorothea if she continued. And Marianne couldn’t allow that.

Dorothea let her go slowly. There was sadness in her smile. “Sorry…force of habit…”

“No. I’m sorry,” said Marianne. She turned away from Dorothea. “You should just forget about getting close to me, Dorothea. Please…for your sake…just…let me be!”

Marianne barely had time to register Dorothea’s shouts of protest as she ran into the Cathedral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea and Marianne have  
> attained support level B.


	4. B+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, folks. Life, and the world, got in the way. Here's the next step on this wholesome couple's journey.

A rare overcast day at Garreg Mach…Dorothea didn’t like it. The clouds always reminded her of rainy days in Ebnarr, and having to run and find some kind of cover that wasn’t owned by a less-than-kind noble…besides, she preferred the sun to its would-be shield. But rainy days did provide a rare opportunity…

 _Surely, she’d be at the best place to take cover from imminent rain,_ and _to have a spot of alone time…_

It was getting darker. Dorothea got up from her plate and put it away, dodging out of the way of a raving Caspar as he challenged the Golden Deer’s resident meat lover, Raphael, to an eating competition of something called the “Mega Beef Bowl”…where did he come up with this stuff? It proved enough of a distraction to let Dorothea avoid the oncoming food wars and rush out through the door into the entrance hall. From there, make a left, then a right, then another right…perfect.

Dorothea wondered if Dorte would be more receptive to her brushing today.

___

It was comical. Stereotypical. Expected, even. But here she was. Marianne von Edmund, avoiding the world by hiding in the stables. Well, could they blame her? Dorte was an excellent listener, and it was nice and quiet. No one would come here today, especially if it was _this_ overcast. Cleaning duty had been handled by her and Ferdinand yesterday, so there was no chance that he would show up…

Besides, the straw was rather comfortable to sit on for a while.

Everything was going wrong. As the days wore on, more misfortune followed her. Little things, like lost notes or broken combs, didn’t bother her as much as what befell those around her. Linhardt had managed to cut his thumb badly during a training exercise because he was trying to use swords on _her_ suggestion, Lady Edelgard had nearly fallen into a river after Marianne had tripped and bumped into her…and that was just the easily dismissible (at least, in their eyes).

It had been quite some time since the incident with the noble, but Marianne was doing her best to avoid Dorothea regardless. Sure, in battle, when need be, Marianne would heal her, concentrating harder to make sure she gained as much vitality as the Goddess would spare, but otherwise, she did her best to avoid the ex-songstress. Well, she did her best to avoid anyone if she could _really_ help it, but more effort was needed for Dorothea. She was far too kind. Had things been different, had her curse not already taken hold on Dorothea, she would gladly accept Dorothea’s counsel.

But life wasn’t designed to go in the favor of those who bear the Crest of the Beast.

And so, more self-isolation followed. Excuses made, errands invented…she hated lying to Dorothea. But it had to be like this.

…there was the chance that she knew exactly where she would go on a day like this, however. Dorothea Arnault was incredibly knowledgeable, whatever reputation her escapades with dates may have created, and she knew _people_.

As if on cue…

“Mari?”

 _Curse her natural empathy_ …

“…not here, eh…? Oh, well…I suppose you’ll have to do, Dorte…I wish Mari was here, thought…how else am I going to tell her about what’s going to happen to me…? Well…maybe you’ll pass along the story to her…”

 _Does she…does she_ truly _not know that I’m right here…?_ It’s true she was low enough that no one who gave a passing glance would know she was there…but Dorothea wouldn’t be so undetermined in her search, right…?

“If you even listen to me, right?” A half-hearted chuckle. Dorothea really did do her best to keep her own spirits up, but…there was a definite sadness. “I mean, I do my best. Hopefully that’ll be enough to get through…”

Marianne couldn’t help but dare a look. She could just see a soft-looking hand stroking Dorte…

“I’m sure she told you about the stupid noble that harassed us the other day, right? Well…it turns out the stupid noble really did have his stupid connections. I looked into them…and it doesn’t look good for me, Dorte. He might actually be able to pull it off.”

It was everything Marianne had feared since she first spoke to Dorothea.

“He might…be able to get me kicked out of the Officers’ Academy. So, it’s back to Enbarr for me…”

_Back to Enbarr…that’s good, right? She can return to her life as a Diva for the Mittlefrank Opera Company…surely, that’s better than risking her life on the field of battle, right…?_

Empty words, Marianne knew.

“Well, it’s not all bad…I know Enbarr like the back of my hand. And, nowadays, with my reputation, I should be able to get a nice place, alone, away from anyone, and work for the Opera Company again…” There was the sadness again. “Besides. Maybe I can use some of my earnings or something to help the kids on the street, Dorte…you know, do what no one did for me when I was growing up…”

 _What no one did for her…?_ Did she grow up on the streets? Yes, it was common knowledge that Dorothea was a “commoner” in an academy of nobles, but Marianne had never thought about it too deeply. Was she an orphan? Living on the streets of Enbarr with no one but herself to rely on…? That would certainly explain a few things about Dorothea’s personality or her wisdom…

_I had no idea, Dorothea…you’ve dealt with so much, long before you even met me…_

She stood up.

“M-Mari…!” Dorothea’s surprise was seemingly genuine. Perhaps she was taken aback that Marianne had stood up so quickly. “I’m sorry, I thought-

“I won’t let him get away with this, Dorothea,” Marianne said, in an uncharacteristically confident voice. “You’re so much more than him, and you don’t deserve his nonsense.”

The confused look on Dorothea’s face didn’t give Marianne much confidence. But her mind was made up. There was no changing her path. This woman had suffered enough, especially because of Marianne. She charged out of the stables without another word.

“Mari, wait-“

* * *

It was an agonizing hour.

What had Marianne meant? What was she planning on doing to the noble? Was she going to try to use her Crest? Dorothea had no idea how that would work; she barely paid attention in Prof. Hanneman’s lectures (more like rambles, really), so she didn’t quite understand how something like Marianne’s crest could affect someone else. And Mari wasn’t the violent type…most of the time. Sometimes, in battle, Marianne would have to resort to sucking the life out of enemies with Nosferatu, and it wasn’t pretty.

But she wouldn’t do that to an idiot noble, right…?

Dorothea yelped in surprise as the man himself walked into the stables slowly, with an expression of…was it desperation? Either way, he looked dejected. Following right behind him was a satisfied-looking Marianne.

“…Miss Arnault…! I have something I need to say to you…”

 _Oh, goodness. What did Mari do…!_ Dorothea felt a wave of conflicting emotions. There was fear at the idea something might go wrong, anticipation of what the idiot was going to say…pride? Was that pride? Pride at the idea that Marianne had broken her usual shell to help her…?

“…right. I’ll listen to you.” There was bite in her tone, but Dorothea thought she was being rather civil, given the circumstances. “Say what you need to say.”

The duress of _whatever_ Marianne had done seemed to really be giving him a rough time. “…I…I’m…”

“Go on~ Tell her what you told me~”

It was something else to see Marianne so _cheerful_ …Dorothea thought it almost frightening…and _so_ very intriguing…

“I…apologize for any misunderstanding we’ve had…I was…quite stupid, frankly…and the threats! Oh, how completely crass of me to even consider threatening the great Dorothea Arnault, diva of Mittelfrank!”

He was getting far too intense. Overapologetic. Dorothea _loved_ every second of it. “T-too right! I don’t know what came over you, _sir_ …but I’m glad you’ve come to your senses.”

_Maaaybe laying it on a bit too thick, Thea._

Or maybe not. “Y-you can consider any and all threats rescinded. Besides, I can’t have done anything to you. How would I have even done it!?” The noble stole a glance at Marianne, who nodded in approval. He turned back to Dorothea. “Anyway, I’ll leave you two _fine_ ladies alone. Forever. Good day.”

The _speed_ of this man’s retreat would make even the Professor blush. And _she_ was faster than many horses.

“…okay, _how-_ What was-“ Dorothea, famed for her wit, had no words for what had just happened.

Marianne smiled serenely. “Well, I think that went very well!”

* * *

It was, frankly, an amazing tale. Marianne hasn’t done much, in her words. The noble just _happened_ to be the son of an on-the-rise shipping magnate who needed access to the ports in Edmund. All it took was the suggestion that Marianne _could mention_ this little incident to Lord Edmund. And that _might_ cause him to look less favorably upon the family, especially the magnate who had raised the boy, and that might make it much more difficult for him to ship from Edmund’s port…after all, the demand was _high_ there…

“…it really wasn’t all that impressive,” finished Marianne. “The idea that he could be responsible for his father’s failures was enough to get him to back off.”

“ _Not_ impressive!? Mari, that was…that was _incredible!_ ” Dorothea couldn’t help but shout in awe as she hugged Marianne tightly. “I’m so…I’m just…I can’t even say how happy I am right now!”

“Th-thank you, Dorothea, but…”

Dorothea let go. _Right, no touching._ “Sorry. Sorry. I forgot. Lost myself in the moment, there-“

It was nice being suddenly hugged by someone, especially someone who rarely accepted yours. “No! It’s quite all right, really…I was just going to say that it really wasn’t much. I’m just relieved he backed off…”

The hug continued for longer than Dorothea expected. She pulled away and held Marianne by the shoulders. “Truly, thank you, Mari. But I have to ask…just how _true_ was what you said?” Dorothea was curious. It wasn’t often that Marianne von Edmund would _threaten_ someone. Not that Dorothea lacked confidence in Mari’s abilities, but that was a _very_ big claim to make.

“Oh, it was true!” she replied with a smile. “Lord Edmund is the margrave, after all. I wouldn’t normally ever wish to involve myself in his work, and I doubt that he would ever do anything to _actually_ damage a valuable trade partner…but I didn’t say anything would happen! I only suggested that I could talk to Lord Edmund!” And now there was a little panic in her voice. “D…did I go too far…?”

“I don’t think so,” replied Dorothea kindly. “That was his fault for interpreting it the way he did. And for being a jerk.”

The two giggled. Even Dorte shared in the joy, seemingly whinnying in agreement.

“Oh, you~” Marianne said to the horse. “Thank you for listening to Dorothea, by the way. You passed the message along~”

Dorothea laughed. “He really is a sweet boy, isn’t he? A true friend. I’m glad I can count you both as my friends.”

Marianne smiled back. “And I’m glad to count you as mine, Dorothea…”

The tears came flooding out of nowhere. Marianne _did_ consider her a friend. Sure, being able to stay at Garreg Mach was wonderful…but _that_ was truly the best gift Mari could give her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea and Marianne have  
> attained support level B+.


	5. A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING: This takes place after the Timeskip, specifically during the Crimson Flower story branch. There will be spoilers for that path here and from this point forward.

In the five years since Edelgard had taken the throne of Emperor of the Adrestrian Empire, life had become…harsh. War was inevitable, especially with Edelgard and the Black Eagle Strike Force opposing the Church and Lady Rhea, but that didn’t mean Dorothea had to like it. She’d sworn to follow Edelgard until the end, and she knew that the cause was just, and that this was all for the good of every person in Fodlan.

But _damn_ if she didn’t want it all to end.

Maybe it would end soon. The Professor had miraculously returned after half a decade of being presumed dead. Edie was making moves against the church and against Dimitri. Things were looking up. It was enough to put a girl in a good mood. Possibly enough to work on her little side project. Time to check up on that…

Clear days were rare at Garreg Mach Monestary these days. It was as if the blight of war had robbed the sun of its radiance. Dorothea knew she had to take advantage of it today, so she set up her tea set and favorite little cakes (lower quality nowadays, as ingredients were harder to come by in wartime, but nonetheless delicious in their own way). Now, all that was left was for her guest to arrive. And arrive, she did.

The one thing Dorothea loved the most about Marianne’s new look was the hair. Gone were the messy strands dangling over her perpetually tired face; everything was neat and tied back, and her face was warm and kind. Not that it hadn’t been before, but the veneer of despair and self-hatred was all but gone. Her fashion sense was also _just adorable_ now, with dresses of gorgeous blues and whites. In particular, the one she wore in combat was a beauty, with just the right amount of gold to show how much she valued herself.

“Oh, Thea, there you are! Thank you for your invitation~”

 _Thea_. A pet name. Dorothea loved that she was important enough for a nickname.

* * *

“So, you have to tell me how it went. He was ever-so dreamy when I saw him defend that village from those bandits, and he was such a nice boy. Absolutely your type, right?”

Dorothea fancied herself a bit of a matchmaker. She’d long abandoned her own goal of finding a rich noble and settling down, assurance of her being taken care of no longer a realistic goal when every day could be her last. Instead, she’d taken to making sure others found their true love. So far, she’d made sure Hubie was being nice to poor Bernie, and also planted seeds for Lindhardt and Caspar to spend more time together outside of combat training and mealtimes. Constance and Hapi? No brainer, just help Hapi find her words and convince Von Nuvelle to calm down for once in her life. Even the incredibly obvious pairing of the Professor and the Emperor needed a nudge now and again. Edie was so very oblivious, and Byleth really _did_ have communication issues sometimes. The curse of being a stern, mysterious beauty of a tactician.

Marianne was a _different_ challenge, though. Though she was sweet and dependable, she was also notoriously anti-social, or at least she had been used to being that way. She wasn’t Bernie, in that she didn’t hide herself away for hours in her quarters, but in the old days, if she could find an excuse to be away from someone, she would. She’d improved much in the past few years, but she’d been resistant to Dorothea’s blind date setups until now.

“O-oh…well, he _was_ very sweet…” A blush. This was a good sign. “And quite thoughtful. Perhaps in another life, I might give him another chance…”

There it was. Dorothea sighed. She’d _sworn_ that she got it right this time. Alas. Well, he _was_ quite handsome, so maybe she’d take a shot…

… _nah. Too much going on for me to date him_.

“Well, I can’t say I’m not disappointed…I really thought I had found the perfect gentleman for my sweet Mari…” She took a sip of her tea. A lavender blend. Rare in these parts, but the Professor was always _so_ good at finding the right deals.

Worth the effort for Mari’s favorite.

“You’re so sweet to me, Thea…” The sweetest smile painted Marianne’s face. “You took all that time and effort to find me a date…I would think you’d take some of that effort and try to find one for yourself! After all, your goal-“

“-has _evolved_ over the years, Mari. This rose’s destiny right _now_ is to help bring peace to Fodlan once again.”

That was pretty convincing. Even Dorothea almost believed it.

“Either way, I can’t thank you enough for all that you do. For all that you’ve _done_ …” Marianne’s smile turned a bit sad. “When we met all those years ago, I was so sure that my lot in life was to bring others misfortune…the Crest of the Beast was to damn anyone who meets me. But you…you helped me realize that _wasn’t_ the case.”

Dorothea hoped Marianne would think that the steam was making her cheeks flush. “R-really? All I did was talk to you and help you come out of your shell…”

“Oh, yes, that’s true…but in doing so, you helped me realize that my perception of my crest was a self-fulfilling prophecy…I cursed others because I _believed_ I would curse them. And you…you helped me see differently.”

Warmth spread through Dorothea. Warmth she hadn’t felt in a long time. “…oh, it was nothing, dear. Like I said, I was just an annoying social butterfly…but I’m glad I _did_ help you. If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have gotten to know one of my best friends, and my own personal cheerleader~”

It was Marianne’s turn to become flush. This tea was _exquisite_. “W-what do you mean…?”

“Whenever I’ve been down, whenever I’ve wanted to just give up and walk away from it all, even _before_ the war…you were always there for me, with a kind word and a smile. I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone in my life who did that to the level of dedication that you’ve given me. And I’ll always adore you for that.”

“…I suppose we’ve both had a pretty positive influence on each other…your “social butterfly” tendencies helped me make not only my best friend in the world, but also my family…I don’t think I would have ever opened up to the rest of our peers if you hadn’t made the effort…now I can’t think of my life without them in it.”

“Even Hubie?” Dorothea chuckled.

“Yes, even abrasive, mysterious Hubert,” Marianne replied. She couldn’t help but giggle, as well. "Bernie, the Professor, Petra and Edelgard are like reliable sisters…Caspar and Linhardt are rapscallions of little brothers, and Ferdinand is the noble older brother I wish I had growing up…And you, Dorothea…”

“M-me…?”

What was _she_ in this family? Was she the mother? She _was_ always making sure that Caspar would eat right or that Linhardt would pick up after himself…that would make _certain_ feelings awkward if that were the case…

_Oh. We’re acknowledging those. Interesting._

Deflection time. A joke to break the non-existent tension, perhaps? “I’m the crazy (but beautiful) cat lady who lives in the house and that everyone loves~”

Marianne was startled…for a moment. Then she erupted in giggles. Oh, dear. This would take a moment.

“T…that’s _not_ what I pictured…but the thought of it is so cute…!” Marianne snorted as her laughter continued. She was just _too_ much sometimes.

“Oh, _stop_ it…” Dorothea’s face was as deep red as her dress.

Another moment passed, and Marianne seemed to have settled down. “I-I’m sorry…that was…hee, that was lovely…I haven’t had a laugh like that in ages…yet another positive change I can contribute to your being my best friend here, Thea.”

 _How can she be so_ sweet _to me…_ Dorothea swallowed the rest of her tea without savoring it. “You’re too kind, Mari…and I’m glad I can be there for you.”

“Me, too…I’m glad I met you~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea and Marianne have  
> attained support level A.
> 
> (And yes, there is a support level S for this Support.)


	6. S (& Epilogue)

The war was over.

Sure, the Emperor had already moved on to her next goal of defeating Those Who Slither In The Dark, but she had the Professor by her side for that. It helped that Byleth had finally put a ring on Edie’s hand. Dorothea had even made sure to coach the silent tactician on the best way to approach her future wife. She was rather proud when the engagement was announced.

All sorts of jubilation came from that and the general atmosphere now that no more blood needed to be shed. Garreg Mach was the center of the party, and as a Diva of the highest regard, Dorothea couldn’t help but be involved, making sure everyone was having a good time.

That is, of course, until Marianne stole her from the festivities one fateful night.

* * *

Marianne adored lavender tea.

It had long been her favorite, ever since Lord Edmund had introduced it to her all those years ago, but the drink now held an even more special place in her heart. For the past five years, every peaceful moment she’d spent drinking the warm beverage would forever be associated with one person. One of the-…no, _the_ closest person to her in her life. Even when they were apart, when Marianne had indulged in a moment of respite, her mind conjured only images of her.

_This must be what it means to have fallen for someone…_

So when the war had ended, and when the celebration was at its peak, Marianne found Dorothea Arnault and invited her for a cup of their favorite tea.

The view from the third-floor balcony was gorgeous, overlooking the entire Monastery, as well as the vast sky above, an ocean of lights. Marianne wondered if Rhea would come here to pray to the Goddess when she needed a moment away from it all. Perhaps in another life, one where Rhea had seen reason, they could have had that conversation.

But that was a sad thought. There was no place for that in the presence of radiance such as Dorothea’s.

“Hey, Mari…”

And yet, Dorothea seemed to be having sad thoughts of her own. “Yes, Thea…?”

The songstress took a sip, a moment to collect her thoughts. “…sorry, never mind. I don’t want to ruin the moment.”

“Say it, Thea…if you don’t, it’ll weigh on your mind for a long time” It was true. Marianne was very familiar with the feeling. “…trust me, you don’t want that.”

Dorothea smiled sadly. “Wise as ever…sorry, I was just thinking about the blood-stained road we took to get here. I mean, _sure_ , in the end, we achieved our goal, and are bringing peace back to Fodlan…but the amount of bodies lining the path to get there…it’s just overwhelming to think…about…”

Dorothea was crying. Marianne didn’t often see that. She was usually amazing at keeping her true emotions in check. Marianne reached across to gently wipe a tear away from her eye. “I know…it weighs heavy on my shoulders, too…I don’t think there’s a single person who fought with us that doesn’t also carry that burden with them every day…but if we let that put us down, we can’t move forward and make up for every one of those deaths that could have been prevented, or the lives we took without meaning, and even those that did.”

It was hard for Marianne to hold back her own tears, but she’d do it for the sake of Dorothea. She’d do anything for her sake.

“…how do you do it?”

The question caught Marianne off guard. “Do what…?”

Dorothea smiled through her tears. “How do you manage to amaze me and keep me grounded at the same time, almost every single day?”

Marianne felt her face flush. And she knew that this time, she couldn’t blame it on the tea. “Th-that’s silly. A-all I did was say the truth! I know you of all people appreciate tha-“

…it wasn’t fair. Dorothea had seized the opportunity…

_Her lips taste like strawberries…_

Marianne didn’t mind that at all. She found herself caring more that it had been _far_ too short. It was a sweet, chaste little thing. Marianne had a feeling Dorothea had held back for her sake.

“…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

It was Marianne’s turn to silence the Diva with her own kiss. And she made sure every feeling in her soul, in her heart, was poured into it. Dorothea Arnault had to know that she, Marianne von Edmund, was done hiding her feelings.

Marianne wasn’t very practiced, but she made up for it in emotion. Dorothea slowly increased her intensity, daring to take a bit more…

Eventually, lack of breath caught up to them, and they pulled apart slightly, giggling, foreheads pressed against each other and hands on cheeks.

“W-well…that’s certainly the most _surprising_ thing to happen at tea time in a long while…” Dorothea smiled warmly, staring into Marianne’s gorgeous brown eyes.

Marianne chuckled. “Need I remind you that _you_ were the one to kiss first?”

“I suppose I was…can you blame me, though? I…I’ve never felt so complemented than when I’m with you, Mari…how could I not fall for my perfect little cheerleader?”

“I suppose I understand…after all, I fell for the most giving, most kind, and most radiant beacon in all of Fodlan.” Marianne grinned, seeing Dorothea’s cheeks flush even redder than before.

“Y-you’re just saying that, Mari…but thank you.” It was something else to see the confident woman with such a sheepish, embarrassed smile on her face.

“I meant every word, Thea…I want to stay by your side.”

And they stood, hand in hand, as they walked forward to greet the night sky together.

* * *

**[Mystical Songstress] Dorothea Arnault**

**&**

**[Survivor of the Curse] Marianne Von Edmund**

_Marianne returned home with Dorothea to a hero’s welcome. The people praised her talent, and were in awe at the sight of the legendary Diva of Mittelfrank at her side. Margrave Edmund groomed Marianne to be his successor, and with the help of Dorothea, she became one of the most celebrated orators in the history of Fodlan, preaching for peace and community over violence and strife. Dorothea wasted no time in using this platform to gather aid for the many homeless and needy children of Enbarr and beyond, a cause that Marianne pushed for with all her heart. The two were often spotted at the Mittelfrank Opera Company, enjoying a show with their many adoptive children, all with smiles on their faces._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for accompanying me on this what-if. It's been a beautiful journey, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
